borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Question of the Day 13
~ Hey guys, I'm going to post a question every weekday at around 10 a.m. central time. All that I ask is that you don't make fun of people on this thread. Thanks! :D *Today’s question is: What is the funniest thing that has happened to you while playing borderlands? ---- One time i was on the crimson tollway, fighting lance at one of the places where you shut down the roadblocks. then i walked right up to a lance and shot him in the chest with a shotgun. the shot threw him in the air, over the fence and off the cliff. he didnt die from the actual shot, so he was standing the whole way down lol. he wasnt even aiming or shooting on the way down either, just staring. hahaha. Stealthmode8 16:15, March 15, 2010 (UTC) This is kinda funny depending on how you look at it. My friend and I run Craw on sundays all day and I mean about 10 to 12 hours of Craw runs. What we do is let everyone take what they want and then clear the field by taking all the leftovers and dropping them down in the tunnel seperating the orange from the rest. After about 4 runs when you come back in for the next run all the leftovers are lined up side by side not in jumboled pile. We stop and start the game over after 6 or so runs because the tunnel just gets crazy with the rainbow of guns. I guess the funny part is hearing the comments of the people that join after a few runs. We have a great system but yet to find a Bessie dropped. If you can try this the comments some of them make are priceless. Oh and for those of you that have been with us we do not use modded equipment. Its just lots of sundays over and over, Jamii1966 17:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC) An air paddling skagzilla, doesnt do anything but just keeps paddling in the air like a dog in a pool LOL 17:47, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Would have to say the day I found my first Skullsmasher. I knew it was a sniper and I knew it "might" launch things when all the pellets hit or I got the random. I can say after launching skaggs near pisswash gully almost to the enterence of the "Circle of Death" (Very funny to see by the way) that it is having all the pellets hit your target. lol I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 17:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC) In Road's End, on the short highway that leads to the entrance of the Armory, I was driving a racer and decided to do a boost jump over the small ramp leading into the crimson outposts. I fell off twice, and the third run i landed on top of the building that you can leap over from the ramp. I thought it was funny, but the guy playing with me yelled a rather loud explicative and rage quit.AngryBeaver 00:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) The first time I discovered that the creatures would attack each other. Now I make it a point to lure them into a fight - Moe&Marley vs Bandits, King Aracobb vs Bandits, Bleeder Scythid vs Larva Crab Worms - I just stand back, munching popcorn waiting to finish off the survivor. MeMadeIt 20:43, March 15, 2010 (UTC) My Jakobs Unforgiven-Masher is capable of lauching Drifters almost into space when they die. Even if they're standing still and Im shooting them from a flat angle, they still just launch straight up. LoZ4Ever 20:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I had a critical level of health, lets say about 3hp, after having killed a buch of spiderants, when one of then (a cowardly survivor) fall down from the cliff behind me and kills me! Or the time bandits used barrels agains me (by barrels i mean 3 in a row, killing me) Since then i blow up every barrel in my path--Valtiell 01:08, March 16, 2010 (UTC)